digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
Snakes, Trains, and Digimon
Snakes, Trains, and Digimon is the fifteenth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Grow Mon Grow and followed by Back to Nature, Back to Battle. Plot Takato draws a Tamers flag with pictures of him, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, and Calumon on it. Rika says it's lame, and Guilmon accidentally falls over and breaks it. Rika says she owes him one. A digital field appears in the subway, and a man can see two glowing red eyes, although the guard thinks he's losing his mind because he ate a sandwich from an old vending machine. Takato calls Henry at 6:30 in the morning and says that they should go in Digimon patrol and get the jump on any potential threats, but Henry has other plans this day, July 15th. Takato calls Rika, who has to go to the theater with her grandmother. Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Nikki, and a few others from school, including the three boys who talked about ghosts and aliens, arrive, as they want to meet Guilmon. Takato takes them to Guilmon's cave, and they play with him. While watching a goofy play that she suspects was written by a chimpanzee, Rika thinks about how Renamon came back to protect her from IceDevimon after she drove her away, and how they protected each other from Harpymon, and thought she lost her for good after Mihiramon's attack. She can't see how she could ever have thought Digimon were only data. Impmon insults Guilmon, and Takato tells everyone to ignore him. Renamon asks Impmon why he's watching Guilmon and the humans if he's so disgusted by them, and suspects he's jealous of Guilmon. At the subway, Rika picks up the evil Digimon on her digivice. This evil Digimon is a snake, Sandiramon. Renamon's Diamond Storm doesn't affect him, so she digivolves to Kyubimon. As she chases after Sandiramon with Rika on her back, Henry and Terriermon are on the train that Sandiramon is heading toward. Sandiramon begins destroying the train while a baby is still on board, having been left on the train by his mother who asks someone to save him. Henry and Terriermons save the baby before the train is destroyed, return him to his mother, and Rika gives Henry her cell phone and he calls Takato's house. Of course, Takato is at the park. With the subway evacuated, the fight can begin. Sandiramon constricts Kyubimon with his tail. Terriermon digivolves to Gargomon and attacks Sandiramon, who throws Kyubimon at him. When Guilmon notices Sandiramon's scent, Impmon tells him that Gargomon and Kyubimon are fighting Sandiramon below. Takato uses Digmon's drill so Guilmon can dig a hole into the subway, and Kazu gives Takato a power card. Sandiramon has the upper hand on Gargomon and Kyubimon, when Takato and Guilmon arrive, and Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon, and Takato uses the power card on him. Kyubimon and Gargomon attack Sandiramon with Dragon Wheel and Bunny Pummel, and Growlmon uses Pyro Blaster on Sandiramon. Before he dies, Sandiramon says that he is one of the twelve Devas, and the other ten will avenge him. Takato, Henry, and Rika show Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and the others Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon. Rika's mother calls Rika's cell phone, and when Henry answers, she mistakes him for a kidnapper before he gives the phone back to Rika. Everyone races back to the hideout. Notes *Antagonist of this episode is Sandiramon *The term "Deva" is used for the first time *First time Impmon does something good Quotes :Takato: Guilmon, you broke it! :Rika: I owe you one, Guilmon. :Guard: Oh man! I can't believe you ate one of the sandwiches from the vending machine! :Man: I didn't think the ham was supposed to be yellow, but I thought it might be gourmet. :Guard: That vending machine belongs in the museum of natural history. :Actor: I, the puppy, have returned! :Sandiramon: I am one of the twelve Devas sent by the Sovereign one. You may have defeated me, but my brethren will avenge me. :Gargomon: Huh? Are you telling me there are ten more of you ugly wackos coming our way? :Sandiramon: Prepare yourselves to be conquered. We are the Digimon who refuse to be tamed by mere humans. We will rule your realm, and there is nothing you can do to stop us. The twelve Devas will destroy you all! (is destroyed) Trivia *For the second time in a row, the first attack a Deva uses on the tamers is a tail attack on Kyubimon *Why would a mother run off a train on the verge of destruction and leave her baby on board? Category:Episodes